callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
HBRa3
The HBRa3 is a fully-automatic assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The HBRa3 is the main assault rifle of the Sentinel Task Force and the USMC; it is also a starting weapon in the missions "Crash", "Bio Lab", "Collapse" and "Armada". Its low rate of fire is constant, unlike in multiplayer and Exo Survival. It is also Gideon's and Cormack's signature weapon. Multiplayer The HBRa3 is a standard assault rifle with medium damage and high vertical recoil. Although the vertical recoil is high, it is easily controllable. The gun starts firing at its introductory rate of fire of 857 RPM and gradually reduces at a constant rate over four shots until reaching its default rate of fire of 625 RPM. This rewards using it in a burst fashion or in close quarters if surprised by an enemy. The HBRa3's manageable recoil and decent range make it an excellent weapon to use at medium ranges. The iron sights can be seen as quite obtrusive, and using an optic is recommended for using the gun at longer ranges for a clearer view on target. Shorter range optics, such as the Red Dot Sight and Target Enhancer will help the weapon in mid-range combat. The longer range ACOG Scope can also benefit the gun for longer range firefights. The Hybrid Sight can be utilized for a good medium between these two ranges. The weapon has average hip-fire spread; this makes the Laser Sight optional, but greatly useful if the weapon is often used in close quarters. However, it is not recommended to hip-fire the weapon as the rate of fire will put the user at a disadvantage in close range. Utilizing the Quickdraw Grip and Stock can aid the weapon's handling speeds, in both close quarters and ranged combat. The Quickdraw Grip, coupled with the weapons high handling skill allow the player to aim down their sights quickly, allowing for quick targeting that gives the edge in many gunfights as the player will be able to line up a shot faster. This can also be the case in close quarters if the player wishes to aim the gun as opposed to firing from the hip. The Stock allows for similar goals by letting the player move faster, making them harder to hit at range, and be less of an easy target in close quarters if aiming. Reload times are manageable and the rate of fire is low enough that Dual Mags and Extended Mags are not a necessity, but are useful should the player use the weapon for extended periods of fire or have to reload in the middle of combat. Utilizing the Foregrip can lower the moderate recoil to a much lower amount, making the weapon far better at range due to more manageable recoil, allowing more shots to reliably hit their target. One of the best variants for the HBRa3 is the Insanity. It has a massive rate of fire increase from originally 625RPM (857 for the first four rounds) to 750RPM (1000 for the first four rounds), making the weapon more on par with other weapons in its class. Another advantage to this weapon is its long range damage is increased from 24 to 25, making it require one less shot to kill at long range. The Insanity, however, has a 10% wider hip-fire spread, and cannot accept optical attachments. The iron sights, as stated before, are somewhat obstructive on the target, and makes the Insanity somewhat difficult to use for less skilled players. Overall, the Insanity''' 'is definitely a top tier weapon and it is very lethal combined together with the high max-damage range. The HBRa3 is a highly recommended weapon for its versatility. The long range, high damage and good accuracy makes it a solid weapon that players can easily adapt to. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - 20 Kills *Hybrid Sight - 40 Kills *Auto Focus Sight - 60 Kills *Target Enhancer - 80 Kills *Thermal - 100 Kills *ACOG Scope - 120 Kills *Laser Sight - 10 Hipfire kills *Stock - 20 Hipfire kills *Tracker - 40 Hipfire kills *Foregrip - 10 Kills while aiming down the sights *Suppressor - 20 Kills while aiming down the sights *Parabolic Microphone - 30 Kills while aiming down the sights *Quickdraw Grip - 10 Headshot kills *Dual Mags - 20 Headshot kills *Grenade Launcher - 3 Double kill medals with weapon *Extended Mags - 6 Double kill medals with weapon *Rapid Fire ''(in Exo Survival only) Exo Zombies Attachments * Auto Focus Sight (obtained at Mk 4 upgrade) * Laser Sight (obtained at Mk 6 upgrade) * Quickdraw Grip (obtained at Mk 10 upgrade) Supply Drop Variants Exo Survival The HBRa3 appears in Exo Survival. It costs 2 upgrade points, and is unlocked at round 11. Exo Zombies The HBRa3 appears in Exo Zombies. It is available as a wall weapon for 1250 Credits near the Exo Reload machine in Outbreak, and in Burger Town area in Infection. It holds 30 rounds per magazine, and has 180 reserve rounds. The HBRa3 is a good weapon to be purchased off-wall if one does not wish to acquire a weapon from the 3D Printer. It is able to perform well until round 15. The reserve ammunition is the second lowest of all assault rifles, although it is powerful enough to make ammo consumption less problematic than other weapons such as the ARX-160. However, its weapon station is located in a narrow corridor, where zombies can enter from multiple entrances, which may make acquiring ammunition in mid-round somehow difficult, especially in higher rounds, where zombies are faster. As such, the AMR9 and the ARX-160 are better to acquire if one will make use of the weapon for multiple rounds, as they are located in open areas. Gallery HBRa3 AW.png HBRa3 iron sights AW.png HBRa3 Reloading AW.png|Reloading the HBRa3. Note that the magwell indicates the 7.62x39mm chambering. HBRA3 Render AW.png|The model. Trivia * On the lower receiver is inscribed "ATLAS CORP". * The serial number of the HBRa3 is "296-9951" References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles